


Good Boys Deserve a Good Spanking

by hannelore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, FTM Kingsley Shacklebolt, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Over the Knee, Paddling, Service Submission, Spanking, Teasing, Trans Male Character, trans positivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore
Summary: Percy is eager to please, which can get him into trouble when he tries to anticipate Kingsley's needs. Good boys *do* deserve a good spanking, but Kingsley wants to see if Percy can follow directions first.(please read author's note for more detailed fic content)
Relationships: Kingsley Shacklebolt/Percy Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Good Boys Deserve a Good Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to perverse_idyll for being a terrific beta and to pauraque, my awesome trans sensitivity reader.
> 
> _Additional note: In this fic, Kingsley chooses to use the terms pussy and clit._

Kingsley narrowly avoided tripping over several boxes that were sitting outside his office door. He swore under his breath and beckoned over a nearby clerk.

"I'm so sorry, Minister," she said, shifting her armload of paperwork. "I offered Madam Granger a place to put her things temporarily, but she said she'd rather not move things twice."

Kingsley sighed and pointed to a room next door. "There's an office right there. Please tell Madam Granger that she's not going to get the job any earlier by causing me to turn my ankle. Has Percy come to work yet?"

"Been here since 6 this morning," she called over her shoulder. "Don't think he's been up here yet though. I can grab you a cuppa – "

"I'll get it myself."

***

"Third time this week," Kingsley muttered to himself as he hung his cloak on the rack near the doorway. He sat down behind his desk and reached for the special messenger parchment. Scribbling down a note, he tossed it into the air. The parchment folded itself neatly into a paper airplane, trailing a red plume of smoke as it zoomed out of Kingsley's office.

***

"Percy, incoming message!" Alice said with a yelp as the paper airplane did a barrel roll over her head, the parchment now a fiery red.

"Hell." Percy had been crouched down by a banker box organizing some files when he saw the airplane soaring his way. "I forgot his coffee, didn't I?"

Percy snatched the airplane and winced a little as it stung the palm of his hand. He opened it and barely saw the cursive before it shredded itself into confetti.

_My office. Now._

"The Minister is really sensitive about his morning coffee?" Alice said with a grin. Kingsley and Percy's relationship was not a secret. Half of the Ministry staff had been to their wedding.

"Something like that." Percy gave her a wan smile as he hurriedly closed the lid to the box, brushing the bits of paper off his robes. "Don't mess with my work, though. I'll be back shortly."

"Riiiight," Alice said with a wink. "Take your time."

"Like you and Mary took that _extraordinarily_ long lunch together the other day?"

Alice opened her mouth to reply but Percy was already out the door. Best not to keep Kingsley waiting.

***

Percy stood in Kingsley's office silently, his hands clasped behind his back. He would have felt a little better had he been kneeling, but Kingsley hadn't ordered him to do so. He had come into the office quietly, without a word. Kingsley didn't like excuses.

Kingsley leaned back in his leather chair, drumming his fingers on one arm. He shook his head at Percy.

"I don't ask for much from you at work," Kingsley began.

"I know," Percy said, squirming a little. "I actually wish you'd ask a bit _more_ of me."

Kingsley sat upright in his chair, his eyebrows furrowed as he folded his hands on top of his desk.

"Are you telling me what I _should_ be doing?"

"Never, Daddy." Percy swallowed hard and willed himself to stand still. He wanted to say more but knew he was already digging himself a deeper hole.

"What were you supposed to be doing this morning instead of mucking around in the storage room?"

"Making sure Daddy's coffee was ready before he came to work," Percy said. He wished he hadn't teased Alice about making out with Mary because it had already put him in a randy frame of mind. Kingsley in his Minister's robes was quite the turn-on.

"And?"

"I— I thought I'd have some time to organize your files in storage so they would be ready for moving-out day," Percy said. This wasn't a lie. Doing things for Kingsley even when he wasn't around, _especially_ when he wasn't around, was particularly arousing for Percy. He loved serving Kingsley; it came to him as naturally as breathing. 

"Did I ask you to do that?"

Percy stiffened as Kingsley walked around his desk and stood directly in front of him. His attention was completely on Kingsley's right hand, which was holding a paddle. Percy's paddle. Percy's lips parted in surprise, and for a moment he forgot what Kingsley had even asked him.

Percy had wanted, needed, _begged_ for a spanking for a long time. An entire month, in fact. Was he actually going to get it now? Here, at work? His prick twitched. Kingsley had put magical barriers on his office, which was handy at preventing any of Percy's moans and cries from being heard outside in the corridor when he was being bent over that fine oak desk.

"Look at me."

"Yes, Daddy?" Percy immediately looked up to meet Kingsley's gaze and found he was smiling. Oh, but it was that sly smile Percy knew all too well. Kingsley had a _plan._

"You have a list," Kingsley said, walking around Percy until he was standing directly behind him. Percy felt his breathing get more shallow. " _I_ make it for you. I've told you that when you keep to the list, then perhaps someday I will allow you to add other things on your own. But Percy ... what's the thing you keep forgetting?"

"To do _exactly_ what Daddy says," Percy said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. His prick was getting harder and he was fairly sure that Kingsley would notice if he was still standing in front of him. "No more, no less."

"So why can you recite that to me but you still don't obey?" Kingsley said, running his fingertips from the nape of Percy's neck to the middle of his back. Percy gasped. It tickled and he struggled not to react, to keep still.

"Because I've been bad?" Percy's voice was a whimper. He was still visualizing the paddle in Kingsley's hand.

"I think you've forgotten something else in your zeal," Kingsley said. " _Good_ boys deserve a good spanking."

Percy now felt Kingsley teasing the bottom of his arse with his fingertips, achingly slow along the curve. Percy moaned. Then the lightest tap of the paddle against his arse, just enough for Kingsley to let him know what he could do with it. The desk was right in front of Percy. He imagined leaning his hands against it, Kingsley pulling his trousers down and—

"You have permission to go get my coffee," Kingsley said. "Better make it quick."

"Yes, Daddy." Percy bit back the petulant whine and nodded quickly, hoping he'd managed to hide his erection before he left.

***

The following morning, Kingsley arrived at work to a much better scene than he had the day before. Ms. Granger's belongings had been tucked away elsewhere, and when he entered his office, he saw there was a mug of coffee on his desk. He sat down and took a slow sip. Excellent and quite hot, which meant Percy would have been there just moments before.

Kingsley noticed there was a spot cleared in the paperwork next to the mug where there could have been room for a small plate but nothing was there. Kingsley chuckled fondly. If he had to guess, Percy had brought a treat or something and then had remembered "to do _exactly_ what Daddy says." Kingsley leaned back in his chair, enjoying the coffee and the way his clit stiffened in response to Percy remembering his rules. He was enjoying making Percy wait for his spanking, and it was only going to get better.

He reached down to his trousers, wanting to touch himself, but there wasn't time to yet. Instead he clenched his pussy and relished the wetness there, closing his eyes and thinking about Percy begging him. Percy wasn't the only one getting teased.

***

Throughout the rest of the week, Percy was meticulous. Even around their flat, Kingsley thought he would catch Percy eyeing a dusty bookshelf or glancing underneath the icebox. But then Percy would immediately go to the next item on his list, Daddy's list, and the rest would remain as it was.

Kingsley had to admit he was pushing Percy a bit beyond the limits of his desire to do _everything,_ but he wanted to train Percy well. He deserved to be trained well. That night, when Percy came to Kingsley's bedroom to turn in his completed list for the day, Kingsley patted the bed beside him.

"Have a seat."

Percy was in his pyjamas as Kingsley had requested, and he smiled bashfully as he obeyed.

"I've been watching you closely this week," Kingsley said. "I notice you've been very on task, would you agree?"

"Only because Daddy says I've been good," Percy said. Kingsley noticed Percy press his legs together a little tighter.

"I said you've been doing your tasks well," Kingsley said with a smile. "But did I say you've been _good_?"

"You... didn't say it that way." Percy's voice faltered slightly. "I'll know I've been good when Daddy says so?"

"Exactly," Kingsley said. "But since you've been doing what I've been asking so far, I think you're getting closer."

"I'm so glad, Daddy." Percy sat up, a bright smile on his face. Kingsley reached down to his groin, having put on his own pyjamas earlier that evening. He sat up a bit in bed.

"And boys who love to serve their Daddy make me very happy," he said. Percy was watching Kingsley's hand and nodded eagerly.

Kingsley had been denying himself his own pleasure because he wanted it to come from Percy's hand, but he had waited long enough. He moved over in the bed so Percy could lie next to him, both of them propped up on the bed pillows. Kingsley took Percy's hand and slid it down under his waistband.

"You may stroke Daddy's pussy."

Kingsley felt Percy's fingertip at the base of his pussy and he moaned as Percy slid his finger upward.

"You're so wet, Daddy." Percy grinned and started to stroke Kingsley again, agonizingly slow and pressing just a little hard, the way Kingsley liked it.

"Mmmhmmm," Kingsley said, his breathing getting heavier. "Might be because I've been thinking about a spanking."

"Ooohhh, have you?" Percy said eagerly.

"Careful there," Kingsley said as Percy dug with his fingertip too deeply in his excitement. "Nice and slow."

"Yes, Daddy," Percy said. "Is that better?"

Kingsley only replied with a pleasurable moan since Percy's fingertip was sliding against his pussy in his practiced way, slow and teasing. 

"I've been thinking about how perhaps somebody has been a good boy," Kingsley said, looking at Percy. Percy's eyes widened, but he made sure to keep up with his slow, leisurely stroking on Kingsley's pussy.

"Really?"

Kingsley pressed his fingertips hard against his clit and groaned. "Take off my pants."

Percy helped Kingsley wriggle out of his pyjama pants and slid down between his thighs. Kingsley’s plans had gone even better than expected. Usually Percy would be too eager to please, to kiss and touch Kingsley's thighs, but he was waiting, _waiting_ to be given permission.

"Lick Daddy's pussy," Kingsley said, pulling up on his clit to move it away from Percy's tongue, which felt incredible. "That's it, just like that. God, you've been such a good boy." He felt the vibration of Percy's moan against his pussy. Percy knew just where and how to lick, and Kingsley's head was already beginning to swim. Kingsley pushed more firmly on his clit, enjoying how hard it was underneath his fingers. 

"You deserve such a good, hard spanking," Kingsley said with a growl, a slight hitch in his voice as his orgasm started to build. "I'm going to spank you so hard after I come." Percy moaned as Kingsley rhythmically bucked his hips against Percy's mouth. Kingsley rubbed his clit as he closed his eyes, feeling the orgasm rise and moaning as he came. He could hear Percy's breathlessness, but glancing down, he saw Percy was being good and his hands weren't anywhere near his prick. "Go get your paddle."

-

The delicious ache of Kingsley's orgasm still lingered although he had put a pillow over his lap so Percy could be more comfortable lying there. Percy's pyjama pants had been pulled down just enough to show his pale arse, his prick tucked between his legs. He seemed to be trying to lie still, but was wriggling a little in anticipation. 

"You've been a very good boy," Kingsley said as he slid the leather paddle over Percy's arse. "And what did Daddy tell you?"

"Good boys deserve a spanking," Percy said, glancing over his shoulder to look back at Kingsley.

 _Smack!_ Percy yelped as Kingsley spanked his left arse cheek, just enough to show Percy he was going to begin.

"What was that you said?"

"Thank you, Daddy!" Percy cried out as Kingsley smacked him again with the paddle.

"Thank me for what?"

Kingsley was getting Percy's arse warmed up, quick light spanks across his left and right cheeks that would increasingly get harder.

"Thank you for spanking me, Daddy."

"No coming for you," Kingsley grunted as he spanked Percy even harder, which made Percy moan more loudly.

"Thank you, Daddy," Percy gasped. "Thank you for not letting me come."

"You need a hard spanking don't you?" Kingsley said, switching back and forth across his arse with the paddle. A nice red flush was starting to appear against Percy's skin. "A spanking to remind you to be good?"

" _Yes,_ " Percy moaned, his prick now digging harder into Kingsley's lap. "Oh God, I want to be _good_ , Daddy, please train me to be good."

"I suppose that means I'll have to spank you on the regular," Kingsley said teasingly, spanking him harder now so Percy couldn't help but cry out each time the paddle landed. 

"You're right, good boys _do_ need to be trained."

"Thank you, Daddy," Percy managed to gasp. "Thank you."

Kingsley started to slow down the spanking. "No squirming," he warned. "Don't want you to come accidentally."

Percy could only nod at this point, giving a low moan of pleasure in response.

But just as he had slowed down, Kingsley started to smack him again harder. Percy's groans rose and fell with how hard or softly Kingsley spanked him.

"Mmm, good boy," Kingsley said. "Come on, come on up now."

Kingsley moved over in the bed so Percy could nestle into his side, his hard cock wedged between him and Kingsley's thigh. Kingsley held him close and Percy's breathing became slower. Percy's cock eased off too in its rigidness, knowing it wasn't getting anything tonight. Percy stared up at Kingsley with a glazed look and a very satisfied smile.

"I love being your good boy," Percy murmured, snuggling closer to Kingsley.

"And what a good boy you are," Kingsley said as he stroked Percy's back. "How's your arse feel?"

"Really tingly," Percy giggled, obviously still a little dazed.

"I could have gone harder than that."

"Will you spank me even _harder_ next time?" Percy looked up at him. "Please, Daddy?"

"Of course," Kingsley said as he rubbed Percy's bare arse. Percy's response was a delicious, pleasured sigh. 

"As long as you're good."


End file.
